This invention relates generally to fittings for fluid conduits, and more particularly to an anti-mismatch system which ensures the proper connection of matching fluid conduits and eliminates the possibility of inadvertently connecting mismatching fluid conduits.
The anti-mismatch system of the present invention has particular (albeit not exclusive) application in the beverage dispensing field. It will be noted in this regard that a variety of beverage syrups may be available at a beverage dispensing site. These syrups are usually transferred from large supply tanks to smaller holding tanks at the dispensing site. To effect such transfer, conventional coupling members are typically used to connect the fluid conduits (or flow lines). However, because the coupling members are interchangeably connectable, there is nothing to prevent the inadvertent misconnection of, for example, a supply tank containing a cola syrup to a holding tank for root beer syrup. This problem is aggravated by an inability to easily determine which holding tank line should be connected to any specific supply tank line. Additionally, during the coupling process, turning the coupling members relative to one another may cause the fluid conduits (e.g., hoses) to become twisted, tangled or kinked. Since some coupling members are unable to rotate relative to one another once they are connected, the fluid conduits remain twisted (i.e., they do not unwind) after connection, which unduly stresses the conduits.
One approach to solving the misconnection problem is incorporated in a system manufactured and sold by Hansen Manufacturing of Cleveland, Ohio. In this system two different types of anti-mismatch fittings are provided. The first type is used for a beverage syrup sold by one company and the second for other beverage syrups sold by other companies. This system prevents the inadvertent connection of fluid conduits carrying the beverage syrup of the one manufacturer with fluid conduits carrying the beverage syrups of the other manufacturers, but it does not prevent the inadvertent connection of mismatched fluid conduits carrying beverage syrups of the other manufacturers. Moreover, the anti-mismatch fittings of this system are not field-removable from their respective conduits, which prevents fittings of one type from being removed in the field and replaced by fittings of the other type in the event of a change from the syrup of the one manufacturer to a syrup of one of the other manufacturers, or vice versa. Also, replacement of an anti-mismatch pair of fittings is expensive, since parts of the fittings performing the anti-mismatch function are integral to the entire fitting, thereby necessitating the replacement of parts which would not otherwise have to be replaced.
While modifying a holding tank or supply tank to contain the syrup of one manufacturer for that of another may occasionally be desirable, it frequently becomes necessary to change the beverage contained in any supply or holding tank to another beverage of the same manufacturer. For example, when a manufacturer introduces a new beverage, it may become necessary to intentionally field-change a holding tank from holding a less popular old beverage to the new beverage. In some cases, an old beverage may still be popular in certain regions or with certain groups, and the new beverage may be popular in other regions or with other groups. It would then be desirable to change only a portion of the holding tanks to the new beverage so as to "target" each group with the appropriate product.